eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Daymon Hardt
Daymon Hardt is a novelist from Pittsburgh and is the brother of Alexandria Constant. Personality Daymon is a quiet and private person who prefers only to speak when spoken to or feels like his opinion is needed on a matter. While he is not overtly anti-social, the preferred silence keeps him from being seen as a socialite worthy of much attention within groups. Beneath his quiet demeanor is an intent to make the world see its faults and either get them to fix them or fix them himself. Daymon also has a distinct and high sense of honor and upholds the higher values of chivalry. When engaging with others, he is polite and mild mannered, respectable to both those that are his betters and those that are his inferiors. Believing in the equality of all life, he has a disdain for those who carry hatred against groups for merely existing as they are. It is his belief that all men and women are created equal and are enabled to influence the world around them rather than be influenced by it. It is the will of the individual and stregnth within them that determines which wins out. Love is not something that comes easily to Daymon, preferring a few close friends rather than allowing a single intimate relationship to dominate his life. He may seem aloof or disinterested in women entirely if only to maintain the friendships he has than allow a woman break his established relationships. When he does pursue females, he prefers those that are intellectually complex and can vie with his own set of wits. Appearance At six foot one, Daymon dwarfs both of his siblings as well as his parents. However, like most Hardt, he his a slender but lean physique that he maintains through martial arts training. His hair is kept cut short and is blond like both of his sisters. Occasionally he will grow out a small goatee or beard, but he usually prefers to keep his face clean shaven. With substantial resources at his fingertips, Daymon dresses well for almost all occasions, wearing fine shirts or suits and pants to all but the most casual occasions. While working or at a book signing, he also wears a pair of reading glasses with silver metallic frames. When out of the house, he almost always carries a timepiece or metallic watch, preferring the piece as it is a family heirloom. History Born the third child, the second of the twins to his sister Eliza, of Heather and Anthony Hardt, he was raised in much the same fashion as his siblings. Unlike the two girls who were distinct Type A personalities, Daymon showed to be a more reserved and calm individual. Where the other two would go out and never stay idle, Daymon often found himself contemplating the ways of the world and how it worked during his teenage years. This lead to many late nights online, researching new and interesting topics that his hungry mind ate up and adapted to his growing knowledge base. After high school, he went to Harvard, where many of his friends and family believed he would major in Political Science or Business Law. They were shocked to mind out that he was double majoring in Human Studies and Journalism, given his more reserved approach to dealing with his fellow human beings. Despite the apparent roadblocks and challenges in his chosen majors, he graduated Magna Cum Laude. And yet despite utilizing his degrees, he returned to his family's manor in Pittsburg and began to write satirical novels on the state of the Union and society as a whole. Following the revelation of Specials and the knowledge that at least two of his family members were among the group, Daymon began to change his writings to incorporate the growing conflicts between Specials and Civilians. Preaching the belief in equality of the human race as a whole, he lashed out at both sides for their short sightedness that was leading to increased hostilities between the groups. However, the events of October Fifth made him wonder if anyone would even read his novels and hear their messages, or if they did, if it was simply too late to make a difference with words alone. Recent Events Following a guest appearance at a lecture, Daymon ran into Andrea Duquesne when a raptor was harassing New York City. Using her unique gifts, Drea was able to calm the raptor and then the pair were able to get the creature back to its place in history. During his down time, Daymon has spent some time on Special related chats. During one of these sessions, Drea hacked her sisters account and propisitioned him for a date. Despite constant refusals, Drea pursisted until Daymon finally relented and agreed to meet up with her. Random Facts Daymon has an IQ score of 167, typically a score associated with the label of genius. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Hero Category:Civilians